


Decide

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [27]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Introspection, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I had no choice.  I had no choice, there was no alternative.  Not for me.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Never for me, Kenya.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Decide

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Kenya/Stahma - alternative.

Stahma knew she did not live a life of choices. 

She made her one choice with Datar—marry him, marry below her Liro, and become his.  Then it was the life of a loyal, devoted Castithan wife.  That was her choice, and she made it well.

But no matter how much she smiled, how many times she dipped her chin and ducked her husband’s stern gaze, she wanted more.  She _needed_ more.

So she made another choice.  Kenya Rosewater was warm, so warm and sweet and full of life, so _human_.  Rather than use Stahma’s body, she played it, she blended it with her own. 

( _Castithan women are not supposed to do things such as this_ , she whispered to Kenya once as Kenya’s hand moved between her legs, bringing her to release. 

Kenya just smiled and used her other hand to tuck a lock of Stahma’s pale hair behind her ear.  _Neither are human women, really.  Let us break their rules_ together _._ )

Stahma made her choice with Kenya, and it ended up almost ruining her.

As she sang softly to Kenya in the forest, cradling Kenya’s head and feeling the warmth slowly bleed away from her skin, all she thought was _I had no choice.  I had no choice, there was no alternative.  Not for me._

_Never for me, Kenya._


End file.
